Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234)
- Pony Form= - Skullgirls Form= - Anime Form= }} |imagecaption = "I'm here!" |Universe = Real-life |Debut = Waco, Texas |Appears in = Smash Bros. Lawl Chronicles/Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude/Smash Bros. Lawl Emerald |Friends = Computero Botbolt Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) (Bro) Sophia Sammy |Enemies = Johnny Test (He hates this moron!) |Lawl Team = Team Chronicles Team Attitude Team Emerald}} Entrance Cannon Shoot Gets shot from a cannon. Special Attacks Lawl Chronicles/Lawl Attitude Version Neutral B -Laser Flashlight Elijah shoots a laser out of a flashlight. If you hold it for long, the flashlight blows up and it KOs the opponent. Side B -Crotch Machine Gun Elijah pulls out his pants and yells "Active Crotch Machine Gun!" and shoots bullets at the opponent. The longer you hold it, the stronger it gets. Up B -Giant Bubble Elijah rides a giant bubble to go to a higher place. Down B -Muscles Same as Stewie Griffin's Down B, but instead, Elijah says "Boom, boom. Boom, boom." Final Smash - Final Smash -Insanity Magic (only against Johnny Test) Elijah pulls out a wand and it turns Johnny Test into a whiny, rotten, spoiled little brat that wants anything in the world. Then, Elijah throws him off the stage and the final smash ends. Lawl Emerald Version Neutral B -TBA Side B -TBA Up B -TBA Down B -TBA Final Smash -TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: Yow! KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: *Super Mario Bros. Life Lost tune* Screen KOSFX: *cartoon clang* Oof! Taunts Normal Form Up: "E-tastic!" Sd: "I'm not finished with you!" Dn: Just sits there. Metal Box Form Up: "Who's the metallic king?" Sd: (with partner) "You helper made me happy!"/(without partner) *laughs* Dn: "I was frozen today!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I did it, I did it!" Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (only against Johnny Test): "Cartoon Network and Teletoon, cancel his show!" Lose/Clap: Gets his head stuck in the ground. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punches the opponent three times. *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Rides on Number 3, a flying dolphin. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Nails an opponent. *Pummel- Shoves the opponent to a toilet. *Forward- Uses a slingshot with the opponent as the ammo. *Back- ??? *Up- Electrocutes the opponent up. *Down- A car drops down and lands on the opponent. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Throws a mine. Pros & Cons Pros * He is the first character to use some sort of craziness and such. * ADD MORE! Cons * INSERT MORE! Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Elijah's hair and eyes. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes The Traditional Elijah Eubank *Green Shirt *Mario Cosplay (Red) *Sonic Cosplay (Blue) *Kirby Shirt (Pink) *PKMN Trainer (Yellow) The Termi-eubank TBA Others *Relic: Number 3 Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Green Category:Sorta-Young Category:Users Category:Hero Category:Team Chronicles Category:Lawl Smackdown Category:Not a Prophet Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Fangirled Category:Cute Characters Category:Mii Category:Funny Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:The Elijah Show Category:Lawl Attitude DLC Category:Lawl Emerald Category:Crazy Awesome Characters